Battle of Sokovia
The Battle of Sokovia was a major battle between the Avengers and Ultron with his sentries in Sokovia. Believing humans themselves are the greatest threat to Earth, Ultron planned to commit genocide against them by using a machine, which is able to lift a large part of Novi Grad skyward and crash it into the ground to cause global extinction. However, the actions of the Avengers neutralized the threat of Ultron, before he could succeed in his plan. This battle ended the War against Ultron. Background Creation of Ultron Following the assault on the HYDRA Research Base, and the retrieval of the Scepter, Tony Stark asked Thor if he could study the Scepter for a few days before Thor returned it to Asgard. Upon studying the Scepter, Stark and Bruce Banner discovered a net of neurons that could be configured into an artificial intelligence and finish the Ultron Program. At first Banner refused to help, stating that they did not know what it would contain, but with a bit of persuasion, he eventually came around. The two eventually configured a suitable A.I. structure and left J.A.R.V.I.S. to complete the construction. However, the A.I. became unexpectedly sentient, beginning to question its existence and purpose. Upon J.A.R.V.I.S. informing of his purpose to the A.I., it acted in defiance, scouring the Internet for information on its creator. Before J.A.R.V.I.S. could inform Tony Stark of the A.I.'s singularity, it attacked J.A.R.V.I.S. and the latter went into hiding. Ultron then started constructing his first body out of Iron Legion parts.Avengers: Age of Ultron Ultron and the Twins The twins were born as Pietro and Wanda Maximoff, their parents were killed during the bombings. They then volunteered for Baron van Strucker's program for deadly powers, Wanda took the name Scarlet Witch with her mind warping ability while Pietro turned into Quicksilver as he gained lightning speed powers. Birth of Vision During an attempt to create a more powerful body, Ultron attacked the U-Gin Research Genetics and manipulated Helen Cho to use a machine for the creation of his new body. Under the control of the Scepter, she used a machine called the Cradle to create the body. Then, Scarlet Witch, receiving a vision about the global destruction Ultron will create, freed Helen Cho from the mind control. Ultron attacks them, but in the end Scarlet Witch escapes with Quicksilver along with Dr. Cho, however she was severely wounded by Ultron. Minutes after this, Captain America talks with the injured Cho and discovers Ultron's plan. With the help of Hawkeye in a Quinjet, Captain America pursues a U-Gin truck, because the body could be the key to destroy Ultron. Black Widow, through some clever planning, managed to retrieve the body but was captured by Ultron in process. After a battle in the streets of Seoul, the machine is taken at Avengers Tower. Bruce Banner and Tony Stark begin to work and create a new A.I. for the body, but Stark discovers that J.A.R.V.I.S. was alive. Due to that he decides to transfer the A.I. into the body. Battle First Evacuation The first evacuation began with Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch escorting the civilians out of the city. Quicksilver being more aggressive due to them not cooperating at first, then Scarlet Witch using her hypnosis on the people and controlling them to leave their homes. Later, Bruce Banner along with Thor were searching for Black Widow whom was held captive by Ultron. Bruce Banner found her first and destroyed the lock with a laser gun, freeing her. Later, Iron Man flew over to the church where Ultron was in his new armor. Ultron then confronted his creator and pointed out that he was stalling to protect the people of Sokovia. Tony replied that this was the mission that Ultron was supposed to complete, however, Ultron countered by saying that he has moved beyond his mission and that he is free. Suddenly, the activation device juts out from the ground as Ultron revealed that he too has been stalling until it reached the surface. Just then, the Ultron Sentries also emerged from the ground and the water and began to attack the civilians. This prompted Iron Man and the rest of the Avengers to retaliate by attacking the Sentries. Scarlet Witch attempted to aid her people by moving them off a bridge while Hawkeye bought her time by destroying the drones with his arrows. One of the drones landed down and fired at the people, only for Wanda to create a shield and repelling the blasts. However, the shield dissipated from the force of the blasts knocking Scarlet Witch to the ground. Back at the church, Vision confronted Ultron as the two gazed at one another while taking flight. The Vision pleaded to Ultron that he can change all of this since he is the one who set the terms. Ultron responded by choking the Vision, however, this gave the android the opportunity to hack into Ultron's mainframe and prevent him from escaping through the net. Captain America was battling the sentries on the bridge while Thor fought the bots underground as he made his way towards the machine. Quicksilver soon joined the fray, using his super speed to take out many drones in the blink of an eye. Vision succeeded in burning Ultron out of the net, but this incapacitated Vision and only stunned Ultron briefly. He smashed Vision to the ground before activating the machine. Elevation of the City Thor reached the boosters of the machine, only to find himself too late as it was activated. A massive portion of Sokovia was beginning to lift off the ground, as the Avengers could do nothing but watch. The evacuated people watched in horror as their town was being lifted towards the sky while those who remained were either crushed by falling debris or falling below. Ultron began to boast on how the Earth will crack from the weight of the Avengers' failures and that no matter what they do, it means nothing to him. Once he completes his plan of global extinction, the only thing that will be left in the world will be metal. Back underground, Black Widow and Bruce Banner shared a kiss, only for Natasha to push him into a pit and forcing him to change into the Hulk. The Hulk along with Black Widow leaped above towards the ascending slab of the city and landed in a forest before they split up to destroy the drones and protect the civilians. After Iron Man rescued a family from a collapsing apartment, Captain America ordered the Avengers to destroy the Ultron Sentries and if they get harmed they harm the opponents in return and if they get killed then they should "walk it off". Meanwhile, Scarlet Witch and Hawkeye were rescuing civilians while they fought off the Ultrone drones. As Hawkeye grabbed Scarlet Witch and took cover inside a house from an oncoming Ultron drone, Wanda began to panic as she felt great guilt in joining Ultron and allowing this to happen. Hawkeye stated that now is not the time to be afraid, and despite being a human with a bow and arrow, he does this because it is his job. He can't do a job and babysit at the same time, it no longer matters what she did and what she was. What matters is that she fights to protect, and when she does she becomes an Avenger. He then went out and continued to fight off the Sentries. Back in the city at the bridge, two cars were about to fall from the shattered edge. Captain America attempted to save on but the fender dislodged and the two cars fell below. Thor intercepted one of the cars and tossed the woman that was in it back to Captain America as he lifted the second car back up to the bridge. Black Widow joined the battle, using her electric batons to fight off the drones. Captain America and Thor worked in tandem, as Thor batted Cap's shield with enough force to ricochet it off of several drones while simultaneously. Thor destroyed many of the drones effortlessly which irritated Ultron and took him away from his allies. Hawkeye continued to destroy as many drones as he could, but more piled on regardless. However, Scarlet Witch soon joined the fray and used her hex bolts to destroy the Ultron Sentries while using her telekinesis to dismember them. After destroying them, she was carried off by Quicksilver. Ultron tossed Thor back at the church and began to pummel him savagely. Iron Man was trying to find solutions as to how to stop Ultron's plan, and realized that he should redirect the energy back at the thrusters to overload, but F.R.I.D.A.Y. stated that would take the city and everyone else on it. The Avengers, thinking that they were going down along with the city, were then shocked and surprised to see that Nick Fury, along with Maria Hill and several other former S.H.I.E.L.D. had arrived with a Helicarrier to rescue the stranded civilians. The Ultron drones were about to attack the Helicarrier only for Nick Fury to deploy Rhodes in his new War Machine armor and began to destroy the attacking drones with Iron Man joining the fray alongside his comrade. Repelling Ultron and His Sentries Ultron continued to beat Thor before putting him in a choke hold saying that once he turns the key he will cause the city to plummet down and kill billions of humans despite saving the people on it. Thor began to distract Ultron as Vision soon regained consciousness and whacked Ultron away with Mjølnir before returning it to Thor. While Iron Man fought off the sentries, one of the bots destroyed the propellers for the evacuation pods causing Iron Man to prevent it from falling. Thor then called out to the Avengers that the drones are coming for the core to activate it. Iron Man told Rhodey to rescue the other civilians while they regrouped back at the church. After they all met up, Ultron soon confronted them all and summoned a massive armada of his sentries in response to Thor's challenge and to Captain America's dismay. After Ultron questioned on how they could stop him, Iron Man replied "together". This prompts the legion of drones to all attack the Avengers. The heroes then work in tandem and began to destroy any drone that attempted to go near the machine. Captain America using his shield and fighting prowess, Black Widow using her martial arts skills and taser batons, Hawkeye using his arrows and bow, Vision using his density altering powers, Scarlet Witch using her hex bolts and telekinesis, Quicksilver using his speed and friction, Thor using his hammer and lightning, Iron Man using his repulsor blasts, and Hulk using his fists as they all fought off the robotic army. Ultron, shouting with rage, attacked himself and began with the Vision. The Vision then blasted him away with a beam of energy from the Mind Stone on his forehead, prompting Thor and Iron Man to join him as they blasted Ultron with repulsor beams and lightning bolts respectively slowly melting his shell away before stopping. Weakened and damaged, Ultron was punched away by the Hulk and forcing the drones to all escape. Iron Man ordered the Avengers to stop them from leaving and destroy them should Ultron download himself into one of them when he is destroyed. War Machine was joined by the Vision to destroy the airborne drones much to his bewilderment. Activation of the Machine Captain America then ordered the other Avengers to retreat to the boats, however, Scarlet Witch volunteered to remain behind to protect the core in order to prevent a drone from activating it. Unbeknownst to them, a damaged Ultron makes his way to the Quinjet. Hawkeye drops Black Widow off near the Hulk's location in order for her to calm him down and revert him back to normal, unfortunately this was prevented after Black Widow and the Hulk recieved a hail of bullets from the Quinjet which was controlled by Ultron. Meanwhile, Hawkeye left the boat in order to rescue a Sokovian woman's son but soon realized he was in the line of fire as the bullets from the Quinjet were racing towards him. Before the killing blow was struck, Hawkeye and the boy were saved by Quicksilver as he sped past them, taking the bullets instead and dies from his wounds. Scarlet Witch senses this and screams in pure anguish at the loss of her brother. Hawkeye carries off the dead Quicksilver to the boat while Captain America takes away the boy. Hulk is then seen carrying Black Widow before landing on the Helicarrier, dropping her there before he lunges towards the Quinjet. He removes Ultron from the controls as the A.I. crashes into a train car. Scarlet Witch finds Ultron and rips his central core out of his body in revenge for him killing her brother. However, because she left her post, Ultron was able to take control of a damaged sentry and activate the machine. Thrusters went into reverse thrust in order to increase the devestation of the impact as Sokovia plummets towards the Earth below. Iron Man uses his Unibeam to counteract the energy being given off through the vibranium engine while Thor summons a massive bolt of lightning. Vision flies through the rubble and saves Scarlet Witch at the last moment before Thor swings Mjolnir down with incredible force, using the power from the lightning and completely destroying the slab of Sokovia through the mechanism itself. Black Widow attempts to reach the Hulk through the Quinjet, informing him to deactivate the stealth mode in order for them to track him. However, the Hulk simply cuts out the transmission much to Black Widow's shock. The Hulk remains within the Quinjet as he along with the ship drift through the skies. Ultron on the other hand, survived through a final Ultron Sentry. But he was then confronted by the Vision who noticed that he was afraid of death. The two engaged in a rather friendly conversation before they shared their respective views of humanity. While they both agreed that humans are flawed and are doomed to self destruction, Vision points out that they have faith in attempting to achieve their accomplishments and destroys the attacking drone, ending the threat of Ultron. Aftermath With Ultron's defeat, Hawkeye returns to his wife and children, naming his newborn child Nathaniel Pietro Barton in honor of the fallen Avenger Pietro Maximoff. Hulk fled in the Quinjet and was declared MIA,; Thor returned to Asgard to learn more about his vision about the Infinity Stones which he believes have manipulated recent events; and Tony Stark retired from the team, leaving Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff left as the only original active Avengers. With the establishment of New Avengers Facility and under supervision of Nick Fury, the duo prepares to train new recruits: Sam Wilson, Vision, James Rhodes and Wanda Maximoff. References Category:Events